The Arctic Cat
by SweetTale4u
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are Master and Apprentice. After working together for a couple of years they are given the almost impossible task of tracking down a mythical creature no one believes exists. In the vast winter landscape of the Himalayas, they find what they were really looking for all along. Written for 2015 SSHG Exchange.


**The Arctic Cat**

 **This was written for ArticCat621 in response to the 2015 SSHG Promptfest. Unfortunately, it was not accepted due to an error in formatting and an issue with email delivery. I didn't want it to go without saying that it was completed on time.**

To my lovely beta Araeofsomething, thank you again for all your help. I know that with this story you couldn't help me much with your schedule, but what you did do helped a bunch. Readers, make sure to check out her stories.

My alpha reader Gloryandfame, thank you again for being a super cheerleader, you are incredibly supportive and I thank you for taking the time to give my story a once over. Readers make to go and have a read of her stuff.

 **Rated NC-17: This is basically a PWP.**

 **Prompt: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are Master and Apprentice. They venture to the Himalayas and have to find any way to keep warm**

* * *

"Did you know the Himalayas are home to over 750 species of bird and over 300 species of mammals – some that cannot be found anywhere else on earth?" Hermione gushed as she read through yet another informational booklet in preparation for their trip. Over the course of the last couple of years, Severus had become accustomed to her incessant habit of spewing aloud unnecessary facts.

"Yes Miss Granger, but we are only looking for one in particular; the elusive Arctic Cat or _felis Snelandia"_

Tilting her head and digging her hands in her lush curls she scrambled to her feet and began to look through the stacks of books that littered their joint laboratory. There were no parchments and books left to search, but she still insisted on finding information on the creature in question. She'd looked through every book, searched high and low to glean even a drop of knowledge on the creature, but to no avail. Severus had even chuckled when she had desperately penned an owl to the Lovegood girl. She was obviously in need of answers that neither he nor any of these books could give her.

"As I told you before, you will not find anything," he called back to her as he stood and left the room. Using the already lit burner, he put on a kettle in the small kitchenette and waited.

A few moments later, as if on cue she stormed in, her wild hair a halo of disarray and her eyes fiery with the need for knowledge _ **.**_ It was sight to see and Severus momentarily had to catch his breath. He chuckled to himself at the lunacy of that thought. Had someone informed him two years earlier that he would feel suddenly breathless at the appearance of the Granger chit he would have imagined himself in St. Mungo's _ **.**_ Better yet, he would have hexed them and hard.

"What do you mean by that? There has to be something or else how are we supposed to track something we haven't any information on?" She was pacing now as Severus busied himself with the tea. He loved watching her putter around his lab. Her energy was effusive although he'd _sooner_ be drawn and quartered than admit he enjoyed - let alone desired - his young apprentice's company.

They'd worked as Master and Apprentice for a little over two years and this upcoming expedition would mark the end of their agreed-upon arrangement. This thought alone saddened Severus. His work prior to this had isolated him from the world, by pitting him against two forces. He had lived a cursed half-life, up to the moment he had _returned_ from the brink of death.

It was only now since spending so much time with Hermione that he knew what he'd been missing for all those years. They had developed a sort of reluctant friendship that would surely end once she was free to pursue her career away from his lab. She'd become an admirable Potions Mistress and regardless of his personal feelings, he couldn't be prouder to have been instrumental in that.

Severus very ineffectively ignored the tug in his chest. He busied himself with the last of their preparations as she nibbled on some biscuits and downed her now-cold tea. She would never find anything among their books; they'd been hired by the Ministry for this escapade and it was only there that he had discovered anything. The Ministry wanted, nay, _needed_ a rare potion ingredient for their Department of Mysterious Objects. Severus knew or at least suspected it to be a fool's errand. This mysterious 'arctic cat' had been the stuff of legends. The only text Severus was able to find had been provided by Lucius Malfoy and Merlin only knew where he had acquired it. It was a bit disconcerting just how many dark texts the elder Malfoy still had in his possession.

For Severus, the expedition would fulfill the fieldwork portion of his apprentice's tenure but for him it would spell a final opportunity to spend time with Hermione. He only hoped that the memories of this time with her would carry him on in his old age, for his heart was not as strong as it once was and he feared he'd never feel like this again. He hated the maudlin thoughts that overcame him whenever he thought of her.

"When are we leaving again?" she asked, her voice so soft and melodic, broke through the haze of his thoughts. He turned from the window to stare at her form sitting once again cross legged on the floor among a sea of books and hid his smile.

"Tomorrow morning Granger, we will portkey to Askole."

"So you mean we won't get to travel the Karakoram Highway?" she frowned slightly, tilting her head.

"I thought you'd appreciate that," he answered, not surprised that the young woman would object. In all honesty, Severus didn't think it safe to traverse the dangerous highway this time of year.

"It will cut our trip shorter Snape. It almost sounds as if you'd rather be rid of me," she teased.

 _Nothing could be further from the truth,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm counting the minutes," he smirked.

She smiled pushing the errant mane of curls away from her freckled face, "I'm sure you're gutted. Where else would you get free labor?"

"Free labor?" he scoffed as she strutted, arms laden with books out of their office. "You know you'll miss me when I'm gone," she called back over her shoulder.

 _If you only knew,_ he thought.

The following morning Severus met his apprentice outside the ministry portkey office. The petite witch was dressed in muggle explorer clothes that seem to hug every inch of her in an almost indecent fashion. Her khaki pants disappeared into a pair of knee high laced brown hiking boots, a bandanna tied around her neck and her hair covered in a scarf left Severus shuffling nervously for a moment as he adjusted his clothes. Severus was impressed, very impressed. A muggle backpack and music player was all she bought with her. He watched momentarily from afar as she chatted with the young man at the portkey window. He watched with what practiced ease the young man at the window spoke to his apprentice. He made her giggle and slightly blush.

 _'She'd never look at him that way',_ he thought.

He was a washed up ex-death eater and a reluctant spy turned mentor to the dim witted that made their way through the halls of Hogwarts. What had all that gotten him? Not much at all. He didn't even have a chance it seems with the young woman that had wormed her way into his life, especially if the scene before him was any indication.

'Bloody wanker,' he whispered under his breath.

"If you are done Miss Granger," he barked, causing the wanker in question to fumble with the portkey.

As for Hermione, she was chuffed to be going anywhere with Severus. For months she'd been dropping hints that she fancied him only to get more of the same head games that most confused men play. Hermione figured he was just as clueless as most. This trip might allow for them to get outside their rigid boundaries, to explore other avenues of their roles. If after this trip she hadn't made any headway, she'd take off as far away as she could get until Severus Snape was nothing more than a faded memory. She'd been offered work with the Department of Mysterious Objects and it all depended on how this trip panned out whether she took the assignment in London or Timbuktu.

Grabbing the portkey roughly from the hands of the idiot behind the desk, Severus turned to her and motioned for them to be going. Hermione smiled and waved happily at scared young man behind the desk. She loved when Severus scared people. It was as if they were back in potions class. At the mere cock of Severus' eyebrow, the young Hufflepuff paled and turned quickly back to his work.

"Must you be so stern? He was simply asking about our work and when I'd be back," she smiled, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear.

Severus harrumphed, "Why pray, do you think he needs an itinerary of when you are to return? He knows when the portkey is due to activate, he needs nothing else in detail," Severus said as he walked quickly to their departure point.

"He was just being friendly then," she teased, looking back to smile at the terrified clerk. She could see the color rising in his cheeks; it seemed as if he were almost jealous.

"Too friendly I think," he grumbled.

She hid her joy in a sly smile. It made her giddy with excitement that he might just feel something for her besides occasional disdain and contempt.

Lost in her thoughts she almost walked into him as he had stopped abruptly at the portkey exit platform. Scanning their wands with the departure wizard on duty they both turned and gripped the miniature red panda figurine. With a quick wink and smile in his direction they were gone.

* * *

Their travel so far had been uneventful, that was until they arrived.

The trek from their portkey entrance had been rough. They'd already had to change into warmer jackets and clothes; it was starting to become obvious that traveling in the autumn had been a bad idea. The further they scaled the mountain, the colder and more treacherous it became. When they'd first arrived there had been much activity. Tourists and hikers were conversing and sharing stories at various points along the short stretch of highway before the climb.

Hermione had noticed some hikers taking a similar route to theirs, however it had been a while and she realized they had long ago lost sight of them. From what she could see in the dense snow and wind, they were the only two climbers. Hermione looked over at Severus, his face remained impassive. His aloofness annoyed her at times but at the moment it offered a sense of comfort. As night fell on the valley, the creatures of the mountain area came to life and their sounds resonated through the frigid night air. Hermione pulled her coat tighter around her and moved to walk closer to Severus. He seemed to know what she was trying to do and allowed it. By the time they reached the camp it was full on dark and it had begun snowing. Their camp was a carved out cave with a warm spring at the center. The magic that made it possible was created from runes carved into the mountain walls.

"Let's set up the workbench and tools for harvesting. The full moon is tomorrow night and from the notes Lucius provided, if the Arctic Cat is in actuality a real thing, it will drink from the Moon Spring during the midnight hour or so it says on this parchment," Severus said.

Severus had a look of utter disbelief in the reality of the entire situation. All the while there he had mumbled about the ridiculousness of this endeavor and something about flaying Malfoy alive should it turn out to be an elaborate rouse. Hermione had mumbled something in return about helping him and he had chuckled quietly.

Hermione wrinkled her brow. It sounded ludicrous but then again a lot of old mythical tales sounded unbelievable. Her time at school with Luna Lovegood had taught her that there were plenty of creatures out there, some of which were even more fantastical than the next. Before their departure Luna had responded to her owl with a sense of wonder and excitement at the possibility of Hermione finding this creature. She unfortunately couldn't offer Hermione any more information than what they already knew. Hermione focused instead on the adventure that waited instead of the probability of finding this creature. She was more concerned with discovering what was going on between her and her master.

They both worked quickly and quietly, the warm spring provided some heat but it would take a while for all the warming charms to heat the entire cavern. Hermione worked methodically not sparing him another glance knowing he would be working just as efficient. Over the past two years they'd developed a routine that made working together productive but also a pleasure for them both. She changed her clothes and used the makeshift loo that occupied a small covered corner of the cavern.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She turned from her finished task to see him holding out some cheese and bread, a bottle of wine already corked and on the small table. Looking around their finished set up it reminded her very much of the dungeons at Hogwarts, except with more light.

"I'm starving!" she pulled on a thick jumper and reached for the bottle to pour them out a couple of glasses. Taking a long swig she licked her lips before speaking again, "Thank Merlin it has warmed up a bit in here."

"I concur," he said sitting down across from her. He deftly prepared a couple of sandwiches and passed one to her. They ate in silence each looking at one another occasionally. Hermione liked seeing him so relaxed. He seemed to only really relax when they were alone. She idly wondered if she had anything to do with it.

"So do you think we'll have any luck?" she sat back, fully sated by her meal and working on her third glass of red.

Tilting his head to the side he thought for a while before answering, his long finger working the thin line of his full lips. He knew their research had taken them only so far, this ingredient, if effective could save the lives of hundreds of people. The Longbottoms for one would benefit greatly from their work.

"I certainly hope so Granger, this can mean an end of years of pain and suffering for many witches and wizards." He sounded stoic, he knew the gravity of what their success meant and she nodded in agreement.

He also wondered briefly if their time here would produce anything else. Watching her relaxed and so comfortable sitting across from him made his body react. He wanted to go to her, to pull her to him, to ravage her body.

"Also, can you imagine the number of witches that will be lining up to meet the famous wizard that develops this cure?" she waggled her eyebrows trying to liven the moment. The wine was definitely getting to her.

He scoffed as he finished off his wine and walked over to his cot. Taking off his boots and waistcoat he lay down on the makeshift bed. "I am sure they will be the same insipid women that tried unsuccessfully to bed me after the end of the war."

' _The only one I'm interested in is you, you silly girl', he thought to himself._

Hermione got in her own cot and laughed remembering the number of owls that had been turned away by nasty stinging hexes. There had been a gaggle of witches that had swooped down to try and save the lovelorn wizard, only to find out there were a lot more shades of Severus Snape to be discovered, and not all of them were pretty.

"Laugh if you will Granger, but if memory serves me there were a lot of unwanted owls coming your way as well after the war. Last I recall Mr. Longbottom was circling to come in for the kill." He smiled lightly, his hands behind his head. She looked at him and felt a flash of heat between her legs. The relaxed way in which his lean body looked on that small bed had her wishing she was resting atop it, her legs straddling his thighs. Before she could let her mind run away from her she quickly got under the covers, pressing the base of her palm against her sex to stave off the ache. It had been too long, too long craving him. She squeezed her eyes shut and ignored the sound of him putting out the lights. She instead concentrated on the howling wind outside and the sounds of the night.

It took him a while to fall asleep. Having her in such close quarters to him did not allow for him to let down his guard and relax. The wine had helped a little but as the night wore on he was glad when she had turned away and fallen to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Severus had awoken to the orange glow of a new day. He'd awoken before her and watched for a moment the soft rise and fall of her breathing, the way her mouth was opened slightly and how her hair covered most of her face and pillow. He let her sleep a while longer as he prepared some tea and looked out into the vast winter wasteland that had spread out over the valley and mountain. This place was hauntingly beautiful but equally deadly and he needed to make sure they threaded with the utmost care while trekking to their destination. Severus turned to see her waking up, the way in which her arms stretched up and over her head had him rooted to the spot. The creamy white skin of her midriff became visible and his mouth became dry, his cock hardened at the sight of the naked underside of her breast as it peeked from beneath the hem of her shirt.

She didn't know he was watching. Her eyes still full of sleep and unfocused missed the dark man off in the shadows watching with rapt interest her morning routine. Washing her face at the warm spring at the center of the cavern she continued to the loo to dress and ready for the day. Once she was out of sight he was finally able to blink. She was a walking vision.

His painful erection knew no relief as they quickly started the day.

After dressing and eating they decided to spend the better part of the day researching and preparing for the evening's endeavors. They took a brief jaunt to where the Moon Spring was and canvased the surrounding area for anything that might pose a danger that evening. To arrive they had needed both a muggle and magical map. They would have to leave the warmth of the cavern and brave the wild night on the mountain therefore it was important that they be prepared.

The campsite they were to use for the nigh was a few meters from the Moon Spring. Severus watched as Hermione set up the muggle tent with a simple flick of a few poles. It was no bigger than a broom closet and would house them both and their packs for the better part of the evening.

"Let's get back and get something to eat before we return. I don't want to be trekking in this snow while it's dark," he said. She nodded in assent and they returned to the warmth of the cave. After reading through a few more parchments, they ate and headed out as the sun sunk over the horizon. The cold was like a living breathing entity. It creeped into every fiber of their beings, as they walked to the campsite, their steps became slower and more lethargic; it was like a parasite, feeding off their warmth. Severus watched as Hermione tucked her head down to keep the wind from bruising her face. It was futile as the wind seemed insistent on coloring her cheeks and turning her loose hair into lashes that swirled

The Moon Spring was at night like a vast bowl of meandering waters. Gone was the stillness they had seen in the daylight. At night, the waters raged and twisted under the gleaming light of the full moon as it bled through a small slit in the sea of clouds. They arrived to find the tent was undisturbed. The wards had managed to keep away the rampaging winds that had covered the clearing in a continual fresh coat of snow.

"I-I-It's s-s-so c-c-cold," she stammered. Her lips and cheeks were bruised from the cold air and he ushered her quickly inside the small tent. Removing her wet boots he wrapped two thick blankets from their sleeping bags around her.

"Stay here. I will put up some warming charms. I will be on lookout for the creature."

"N-n-no! The p-p-parchment says no charms or spells. It will scare it off. Also it s-s-says it needs to be a woman that approaches it," she pulled the blankets tighter around her body and tucked her legs under her onto one of the sleeping bags.

 _'Shit!_ ' he thought. She was right. This could become treacherous if the temperature continued to drop.

"I will fetch you when it's closer to the time," he growled.

Pulling off his knit hat he covered her head and walked outside.

Hermione sat trying to get warm for what seemed like hours. She worried about Severus standing outside in the frigid temperatures and as soon as she had warmed up enough, she put her boots back on and trekked outside. She found him standing near the Moon Spring. His long black coat whipped noiselessly in the snowy air. The contrast was breathtaking and she looked at him for a quiet moment, lost in her unbidden desire for her master.

Other than her breathing and the crunch of the snow beneath her boots, it was as if all sound had been stolen. It was an eerie sensation and she shivered slightly. She stood next to him, his breathing was muted by the air of the night and his eyes were trained to a spot in the distance. When she looked she could see the tendrils of moonlight were shining on a small object in the distance. They watched in rapt attention as this spot came closer, its steps unsure over the wintery terrain but its destination clear. When it made its way to the edge of the pond, Hermione gasped at the wondrous sight before her. The small creature was all white and resembled a small house cat. It was much larger than a typical tabby and had two small spiraling horns on either side of its head. Its tail was also very long and bounced around behind it like an almost separate entity.

"Remember the greeting Granger, and don't forget to get as much of it as you can, I do not want to make this trip again in a year. If we harvest enough, we can synthesize the healing properties for mass production if needed," Severus' tone was serious.

She nodded and pulled his hat off. She wanted the creature to be able to see her face, smell her scent. Animals can smell fear and are often more intuitive and attune to nature. A magical creature, she imagined, would also sense danger and if someone wanted to hurt them.

Keeping her head down in the way Hagrid had taught them in their third year, she slowly made her way towards the Arctic Cat. Holding her hands out in supplication, she waited until the animal came to her. It circled around her, sniffling and nuzzling its head against her leg and head. It made some grunting noises and a soft mewl when it deemed her worthy. Stepping closer to the pond it began to drink. Hermione shuffled closer, her hands and knees in the frigid snow. Hermione positioned a small magical basin beneath the creature, when the creature motioned with its head she reached out and began to milk the two small udders beneath its body. The liquid was luminescent and Hermione couldn't keep a wide smile from spreading on her face.

She looked up to see Severus standing in the distance, the worry lines on his face easing with every drop of liquid that filled the basin. When the creature stopped drinking the creature made a grunting noise and Hermione halted her motion. With her head down again in supplication and gratitude, the creature once again nuzzled her hair and walked back into the winter landscape. Hermione quickly closed the basin and sealed it, a small drop of blood closing the magical seal. Handing the basin off to Severus they began their walk back towards the small tent.

* * *

Her happiness was immeasurable. They had managed to find the creature and succeeded in obtaining its milk. Lost in her euphoria and quiet laughter she failed to heed her steps. As the raging waters of the Moon Spring enveloped her, the little air in her lungs was lost to the fear. The clothes on her body and the boots on her feet were heavy like chains. The dark waters swirled and spun around her, unseen creatures moved about above and around her and she was pulled deeper into the veiled abyss. She struggled in vain to make her way to where she imagined the surface was but could not keep the glacial waters from filling her lungs. She last saw tendrils of light breaking the surface before a dark shadow overcame her.

Severus moved with lightning fast speed. He'd never moved so fast in his life. Tossing the basin to the side he dove into the water and swam to where he saw her fall into the pond. The darkness was all encompassing and he fought to stave off the cold. Something much larger than him swam by his leg and he panicked at whatever it was finding Granger before he did. Coming up for air he pulled his wand out and called for it to point him to Granger. He dove down again, the light from the tip of his wand guiding him; he saw her eyes wide and unseeing. Reaching out a hand he pulled her to him and swam to the surface. Another spell had him airborne but only slightly as the pond seemed to pull on his magic, making it weaker and less effective. He was barely able to make it to the small tent before he fell to the ground, cradling his young apprentice in his arms.

Placing her on the ground he ripped open her coat and massaged her chest. He knew muggle resuscitation and used it to get the water out of Granger's lungs. The moments dragged on as the only sound was his hands pumping her chest, his voice begging silently for her to breath, his eyes pleading for her to stay with him. He struck her chest with brutal force and heard the splutter of water being expelled from her mouth and the sharp intake of breath.

"Oh thank Merlin," he exclaimed. She sat up and put her arms around his neck. He allowed it, heck he wanted it. Anything to know she was still among the living.

"We need to get you dry, you will catch a death," he frowned, reluctantly removing her arms from his neck.

"S-s-so c-c-col," she could barely speak her voice a weak whisper.

He tried to use his wand to cast a drying spell and found it didn't work. He pulled her wand from her coat and it was the same. The magic of the area was feeding off their magic. They were in essence muggles at the moment, at least until the sun came up. Closing the tent he exclaimed loudly,

"Fuck!"

Seeing the pale color of her skin and the blue tinge of her lips he hastened into action. He knew he had to get her out of her wet clothes before hypothermia set in.

Her body began to slump to the side, sleep claiming her. Foregoing modesty he stripped her of her clothes and dried off her skin. He removed his own wet clothes, wrapped her in a blanket and pulled her into the sleeping bag alongside him; he wrapped two heavier blankets around them to pool their warmth and held her to him. His body against hers, she wrapped her hands around his chest instinctively and bought her body flush against his, seeking his warmth. He put his hands around her and pulled her even closer, his body working quickly to bring much needed heat to hers.

"Granger, you must stay awake," he spoke. His voice was stern but not harsh. He didn't want to scare her and add to her distress. His hands rubbed the damp skin of her back, he worked in circles to keep the circulation flowing. His leg wrapped around hers pulling her closer to him.

"I-I-I'm awake," her voice a bit stronger, the warmth of her breath returning and he felt it immediately on the crook of his neck.

"Good, how about you list off the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion," he smiled knowing that she'd known this since her second year.

She chuckled a bit and began to list off the ingredients one by one. Her words were slow and slurred a bit. He would not give up. His hands caressed the length of her leg, her back, the bit of arm that held him.

"And the process?" he asked, his hands still moving, generating a delicious frisson of warmth. Her skin was becoming warmer. She was no longer trembling.

He kept her talking like this for a couple of hours, each time her voice became stronger, her breathing and color more consistent.

For Snape it was agony, sheer torture, in more ways than one. His hands were tired but he continued to move them, fearing she might lapse into a coma or much worse death.

"I feel better," she whispered, her voice stronger. Her hands began to work in circles on his back. He welcomed the new sensation, the feeling of her now warm hands moving over the exposed skin of his back.

He sighed in both relief and pleasure.

"Do you like that?" she asked.

"Yes," he wasn't going to lie. He'd wanted her to touch him like this for longer than he cared to remember and regardless of how they had arrived at this, he would take whatever she offered, even if it's just as a way to comfort him for what he'd done for her.

"Thank you," she said, her hands stilling just for a moment, before they began to explore the planes of his back. One hand came around to the front and buried itself in the course dark hair of his chest.

"No need to thank me Granger," he said. He could feel himself stirring, the way her hand caressed his chest, her fingernail grazing over a nipple caused a sharp intake of breath.

He grabbed her hand and stilled it.

"We should get some sleep," he said, coming back to his senses even if temporarily. She'd almost died and he wasn't about to give into temptation when she was clearly still out of sorts.

He tried to pull away but when he did she halted him.

"No, I don't want to sleep," she said.

"What do you want then Granger?" He pulled back and looked at her. The small lamp cast a soft light in the tent and it danced off the fine features of her face. She looked disheveled but utterly beautiful.

She seemed to think for a moment, her hand once again drawing patterns on the skin of his chest.

"Well…I would very much like for you to fuck me…" she reached down and grabbed his cock in her hand.

His mouth found hers; there was nothing soft about it. It was an invasion. His tongue danced with hers and the soft mewls of pleasure that he elicited from her had his cock weeping with need. He reached down and found her already wet, his long finger slipping in easily, she clenched around him. He turned onto his back and pulled her thigh over positioning her atop him. She straddled his thighs and sat up slightly. The cold air of the night made her nipples hard and he sat up and took one and then the other in his mouth, sucking hard he wrapped her legs around his waist, his arms around her and kissed her again. Digging her hands in his hair she pulled him closer. His mouth, teeth and tongue mapping every inch of her mouth, neck and luscious breasts.

Severus pulled back and looked at her before leaning in and whispering, "Fuck me Granger."

It was as if he had set her body on fire. Reaching down she positioned his cock at her entrance, he could feel the heat coming from her and his mouth went dry. Without preamble she slid down his shaft in one fluid motion. She leaned her head back in full surrender as his cock fills her entirely. He stills for a moment as he feels his cock ensconced deliciously in her warmth. Wrapping his arms around her he pulls out and then into her again. She bucks harder onto him, wanting more, grabbing her arse he once again pulls her hard onto him, his body thrusting up to meet hers.

"Oh yes, fuck yes, harder…" Hermione moans, her fingernails scratching his shoulders as she hangs on.

Her words spurn him on and he begins to piston into her harder and faster. She pushes him back onto the ground and takes over, her hips undulating as she rubs herself wantonly against him as she chases her release. He wants to move, to buck under her but she controls him, her hands on his chest, his cock buried deep inside her. He's helpless as he watches her rise and fall atop him. Her hair is wild and electric, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her nipples aching to be touched. He feels her begin to move faster, her muscles begin to tighten then contract, she is so close. "Come for me Hermione," he whispered. He watches as a violent pleasure tore through her and she collapses into his arms.

Turning her swiftly onto her back, he positioned her leg at his hip and buried himself in her glorious warmth. The slick release of her climax coating his cock and her muscles tighten to pull him into her again. Her eyes are half lidded and she pulls his head down and kisses him again. He thrusts into her body, slamming his cock further into her, his balls slapping against the soft flesh between her legs. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of her thighs and he pulls and twists the nipple of her breast. Releasing her breast, he digs his hand under her head and pulled her to him, lifting her body almost off the ground, his pounding never ceases.

"You feel so fucking good woman, so good around my cock," he said in her ear, before taking the lobe of her ear and sucking it into his mouth.

The words made her body shiver and he felt her release again. Holding onto his back she bucked under him, moving to meet his erratic thrusts.

"Yes, just like that Granger, fuck me hard," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Releasing her hair he quickly pulled out and turned her over, lifting her onto all fours he positioned himself again. He could see her body trembling as he waited a moment before entering her again. The heat of her sex was irresistible so he bent down and buried his face in her cunt, his mouth and tongue sucking and licking her clit and folds, his nose and tongue buried deep where his cock had just been. Pulling her almost off the ground he could hear her cries of pleasure as he feasted on her sopping cunt. It wasn't long before her release coated his face.

"Oh my gods yes," she mewled; her voice hoarse.

Releasing her clit from his mouth he lowered her to the ground again on all fours and grabbed her arse, feeling the plump flesh between his fingers as he opened her to him again. Reaching up he grabbed a handful of hair and wrapped it around his hand. Positioning his cock he plunged into her hard. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Fuuuccckkk," they moaned in unison.

"Move for me," he ordered.

She bucked back against him and he moved to meet her thrusts.

"Harder," she moaned and he obeyed, pulling on her hair while pumping into her waiting pussy, his other hand working the tender flesh of her arse. His back and knees ached but at that moment he was the happiest wizard alive. He was finally buried deep inside the witch that had been haunting his every waking moment for the last two years. Releasing her hair he reached forward and pulled back both her arms lifting her off the ground as his thrusts became more frantic as he chased his release. He was so very close. He wanted her to come again.

"Come with me Hermione," he said. She stilled and he could feel the small tremors as her muscles moved around him, contracting and releasing. He came hard and deep and as he did their bodies fell onto the ground in a mess of arms and legs. Sweat and release covered their bodies and their breathing was labored and intense. He pulled her to him suddenly feeling he couldn't catch his breath without her, her arms going around him instantly holding him to her. Pulling the blankets over their bodies, his last thoughts were that they had gone to find the unattainable and discovered the unimaginable.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
